The Outsiders (UPDATED)
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: (This is the updated/ improved version of the original one on my page. Please note some storylines will be changed) Ever wonder what would have happened with the gang if Dally and Johnny never died? Follow along with the gang as they go through life with people who they have been with for years, and with people they have not seen in a long time. (Has my own characters as well).
1. UPDATE Info

**Hello! It has been over 3 years since I have posted an update of this story and over 5 years since I published it. Now while I think my writing was not terrible for my age, I will say as I re-read it in 2019 vs 2013, I cringe just slightly at a few things. I do still like a few of the plots I had and I like the ideas I had, but it needs some updating. **

**If you followed this story and are wanting to see it finally end and be updated at some point, it will be happening here soon! I want to go through and save what I like and repost the good, delete the bad, and end the story I never ended. **

**With that being said, please look out for a new story from me, I will still title it The Outsiders, but I will add (UPDATED) so you know the difference. **

**Thank you to those of you who liked my writing as a 13-14-year-old enough to follow it, and me now as a 21-year-old would love to finish and freshen up the story I loved writing so many years ago. **


	2. Chapter 1: Steve

**Steve P.O.V**

"That's what you don't get!" I say to Evie raising my voice. She looks at me as though she's done nothing wrong. "All I did was kiss a guy _once."_ She seemed to be getting bored with this conversation.

"Well then." I say displeased with her. I'm fed up with this. I'm a decent guy...why should I have to deal with this shit. "How 'bout you go kiss another. We're done." I sat down in a chair as a rush of sadness and relief floods over me.

Evie stormed out of the house, and I looked up seeing someone. "What's that all about?" Soda, my best bud, asks me.

"I dumped Evie. The broad was cheating on me." Soda patted my shoulder, and I knew he knew exactly how I fell right now. His ex, Sandy had done much more than just kiss other guys when they were together.

"Sorry, buddy..." He paused and looked down. "How come we pick girls like that? How come there ain't any girl worth going out with anymore?" I simply shrug as a memory floods my head. Jessica. Jessica Lee, our childhood friend who's been gone for years.

"You seemed to be fond of Jessica as I recall." As he looked at me I cracked a grin. "Yeah, she was great wasn't she?" He smiled taking the chocolate milk from the fridge and took a swig.

I rolled my eyes remembering that I _wasn't _fond of her. She had been Sodapop's first kiss, and had become my first enemy. Grant it that I'm sure it was 'cause we both cared about Sodapop and didn't want to lose him. We were also seven. Soda looked at me thoughtfully.

"Wonder what happened to her." I said to him. He just shrugged biting his lip, something in his eyes suggesting he may actually know.

Just then we heard a faint knocking on the door. Dally walked into the kitchen. "Who the hell knocks here anymore?" He said reaching for the rest of a doughnut I'd been eating. I gave him a slight glare, but he didn't seem at all bothered by it as he snatched it out of my hand.

Soda went in the living room, and I followed him. He walked toward the door and opened it. A bottle blonde with familiar blue eyes looked up at Sodapop. "Hey... I don't know if," he cut her off. "Jess?" Soda said. He opened the door all the way. "Speak of the god damn devil." I said looking at her. She shot me a playful glare and grin combination. "Hi, Steve."


	3. Chapter 2: Soda

**Sodapop P.O.V.**

I looked in disbelief at my first love, well... my first everything really. The blonde hair, though I know it is fake looked just as good as I remember. Her blue eyes sparkling as she looked me. She was so beautiful.

"Um, come in." I said stepping out of the way for her. How after all these years could I still have that flutter in my heart at just the sight of her?

Jess walked in and Steve headed for the door. "See ya bud." He walked out. Jessica huffed. "Nice to see he still hates me." I grinned. "He doesn't hate you he just pretends."

She sat down on the edge of the couch as her eyes examined the room she had once been familiar with. I came over and sat on the coffee table in front of her, my forearms resting on my legs as I looked across at her.

"So you back in town permanently or just visiting?" I ask.

"Well," she looked at me. "I haven't really figured that out yet." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked back at me, and I couldn't help but feel like I was seven again. God, I missed her. She looked back at me and it seemed she was thinking the same thing I was.

I reached out gently touching her hand quietly. "Well I am kinda hopin' you're gonna be around a while…" I looked up flashing my movie star grin at her.

She reciprocated the grin and took my hand slowly in hers. "Well… If maybe you have a couch for me to sleep on then…" she chuckled a little. Though I could tell she was joking I smiled.

"You know we always do. You can crash here if you have nowhere else. People do it all the time."

"I couldn't impose like that…" she replied looking at me.

"You wouldn't be. Come on." I flashed another grin at her making her smile again. God that smile just was beautiful, and she nodded in response. No one could understand how happy I felt at that moment.


End file.
